


My Love

by Dorkipus



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkipus/pseuds/Dorkipus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A worrisome Da Qiao awaits for her beloved to come back. While doing so, she wonders when he'll arrive . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is uploaded on Fanfiction.net and Archive of Our Own, under the alias “Dorkipus”. Please do not attempt to reproduce/distribute this story on any other website.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Dynasty Warriors or any of its characters. It rightfully belongs to Koei Tecmo.

After a long day of training, many fatigued Wu soldiers began packing up their belongings and equipment at the camp, eager to head back to their families. Sun Ce, however, decided to stay back until everyone left the site. There he was, gazing at the horizon in the distance under the cool shade of a tree. The radiant sunset reminded him of something—or actually, someone. With that in mind, he pulled a small photo from his pocket. Ce grinned to himself. It was a portrait of his beautiful wife he hadn’t seen for a while.

“I'm coming home, my love,” he said to the photo, his heart aching just to see her. “Please, just wait a little longer . . .”

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

Da Qiao, who had been reading for several hours, finally set aside her book onto a mahogany nightstand, and walked over to the giant arched-window. She sighed to herself, looking up at the starry sky.

“Oh, how I long to see him . . .” she murmured.

In midst of her thoughts, she heard someone break into the bedroom. Da quickly turned around to see who it was. The moment she felt arms wrap around her waist, she immediately knew who it was: Xiao Qiao, her little sister.

“Heya, sis!” Xiao gleefully greeted, hugging her tightly. “What’re you doing all by yourself in this room, huh? I was looking for you.”

The older sibling smiled a little, merely replying with, “Nothing much. Also, I’m sorry that you had to go through that trouble of finding me.”

“Oh, it’s alright. You’re usually in this room.”

Xiao freed her sister and stood beside Da, also gazing out the window.

“So, are you still waiting for Ce, sis?” the younger one asked softly. Da silently nodded.

“If it makes you feel any better, I’m also waiting for my lord, Zhou Yu,” Xiao said with a hint of hope in her voice. “I’d like to hug him a million times. Or maybe give him a billion kisses. But of course, I’d only do that if he were here.”

“Well, in that case, he is here,” a familiar voice added. Xiao widened her eyes.

“L-Lord Zhou Yu?”

“Yes, my lady?”

The younger Qiao squealed in excitement, running into the arms of her lover. “When did you come here? I've been waiting for ages!”

“I actually arrived here a few minutes ago,” Yu said. “Alas, we're reunited.”

Da smiled, glad for her sister. The entire time she remained at the window as the two couples from behind kept up their happy conversation. It was only a matter of time the room was completely quiet after Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu left together.

She paced back and forth in the grand bedroom for a moment.

So far, no Ce.

Da even muttered his name several times.

Still no Ce.

She quietly sat on a chair staring at a wall for a couple of minutes, anticipating for his arrival.

Nope.

Hopeless, Da laid on the grand bed and gazed at the blank ceiling. Without noticing, a tear slipped from her eye, eventually followed by more.

“Oh, Ce," she tearfully said, "will you ever come? The burden of waiting is too much to bear.”

"You’re a very strong woman, you know that?” a muffled voice declared. “In the end, everyone has their limits.” Da stopped crying the second she heard the voice.

“Lord Sun Ce, is that you?”

She heard a familiar chuckle. "Honestly, I get embarrassed whenever you call me that."

Da blushed and watched the bedroom door open, and a silhouette of a tall and muscular man walked in. It was Sun Ce, her beloved.

“Lord Sun Ce!” she joyfully cried. “I missed you.” Tears started to fill up her eyes. Ce went over and embraced her tightly.

“I missed you, too. Like, a lot. Anyway, I’m sorry I didn’t come earlier as promised. Turns out there were a lot of troops to train this time, so—”

And that was when Da reached over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“As long you're here, all my worries go away,” she declared. They both laughed merrily and nudged their heads affectionately.

"Same here," he agreed, with a smirk. "Now, shall we go on a date at the gardens I promised you a while back?"

Da beamed at him. “Of course, my lord! I'd love to.”

Just when the couple was about to exit the bedroom, they were stopped by another pair in the hallway.

“Oh hey, you two!” Xiao Qiao greeted as she lovingly gripping onto her husband's arm. “Going somewhere?” She wiggled her eyebrows playfully.

“We're going to take a stroll at the palace garden,” Da quickly answered. “And what about you two?”

Xiao and Yu exchanged glances.

“. . . we're also heading there,” Zhou Yu asserted. “Huh. What a coincidence.”

“Maybe we four can go together,” Sun Ce suggested. “You know, something like a double date.”

“What a great idea!” Xiao chimed in. “We all can spend more time together!”

“Sounds good,” Da complied. “Anyway, it’s going to be pretty dark at the gardens.”

“Don’t worry,” Zhou Yu said. “I requested for lanterns to be set out at the gardens tonight.”

“That’s my strategist Zhou Yu for you!” Xiao cried with joy.

Without further ado, the foursome proceeded into the lavish and illuminated gardens of the Jianye Palace—a romantic place for lovers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, reader(s)! Thanks for reading this one-shot! I originally wrote this story in 2013 on Fanfiction.net. Looking back on this piece, I’m quite proud of how it turned out. Even so, I still cringe when I read it, lol.
> 
> On the side note, I hope you enjoyed reading this (lame) fanfic!


End file.
